On A Wednesday
by Frankinscence
Summary: Songfic, Human AU- Begin Again by Taylor Swift: Mattie has spent the last eight months trying to get over his ex-boyfriend Carlos. A blind date with his brother's friend, Gilbert might be just the thing to fix it.


**A/N: Songfic- Begin Again, Taylor Swift. **

Mattie took a deep breath and one last look in the full length mirror.

He didn't like it when Mattie wore this sweater but it was his safety blanket. Matthew likes it.

'Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this' he thinks to himself as he locks his door. 'Blind dates never really work out.' Especially blind dates arranged by his twin brother. Alfred had set up the date with Carlos too... Look how that turned out.

Carlos was now out of the picture. Over the last eight months, Mattie had managed to think one thing, love has a beginning, so it can only end.

The Canadian pulled out his phone and popped in his headphones on. This song. _He_ always said it was stupid. _He_ didn't understand why it was Mattie's favorite. And didn't care. But Matthew did. He likes this.

Parking his car a block away gave him an out if he got too nervous to go in. Mattie didn't even know who he was supposed to be meeting. Maybe that would help his anxiety... Or maybe not.

The blonde took another breath. He could do this. He could get over _him_

If he had to praise Al for anything on this date, it would be the location. A small cafe, near the boardwalk, quiet. He walked through the doors, expecting to have to wait for this mystery man to show up but someone approached him the moment they caught his eye.

"Hi! I am the awesome Gilbert. You must be Mattie. Right?" Matthew nodded, surprised. A grin came over the man's face. "Knew I had it right. Al said you'd look like him, except way more cute. I think you look more gorgeous~"

Matthew was taken aback as the seemingly Albino man waggled his eyebrows, then blushed all the way to his ears when he registered what had been said. "Come on," He gestured father into the cafe. "I got us the most awesome table in the place."

Mattie could feel a smile trying to break free but it didn't quite work. He followed Gilbert anyways.

The table was in the back, next to the window. A chair was pulled out for him. Matthew looked up at his date, not having expected that in the least.

"You okay Mattie?" The concern that flashed through Gilbert's eyes was shocking to the blonde. He shook his head and sat in the offered seat.

"Thank you." His voice finally came out again. Lately it seemed as if it would lock itself away for days at a time.

Gil smiled wide as he plopped in the seat across from him. "You're welcome. I'll have you know that despite this awesome exterior, I am a real gentleman~!"

Mattie's lips curled into a smile. How long had it been since he had last smiled? Too long. It seemed that Gil truly didn't know how nice that was. But Matthew did. He really liked how it felt to be doted upon.

Gil talked enough for the both of them, laughing when he finally got a humorous response to one of his questions of the boy. Gilbert didn't laugh like most people. He would throw his head back laughing with his whole body, just like a little kid. It was strange to think that Gilbert thought him funny, amusing... _He_ never did.

Gilbert told him how much they had in common, having heard it from Mattie's brother. It seemed to astound Gil how many _real_ old records Mattie had. He had never met anyone that had as many as he did. Mattie loved music. It was something he could connect to. Apparently Gilbert understood that. _He_ never did.

The sun was staring to set when the albino managed to get the blonde to start talking about himself. To tell stories of his life. It was obvious to Gilbert that Matthew was shy. But he didn't know why. He had heard that Mattie was coming off a bad break-up. Some jerk of a Cuban guy that had hurt him quite a lot.

Having to actually get up and walk the Canadian to his car was hard. Acknowledging that he had to let the boy go was not a pleasant realization. Gil really enjoyed the boy's company.

Mattie thought that now might be the time to say something. To tell Gil about _him_. Explain why he was so guarded but Gil took his hand and started talking about his younger brother again, telling him all about the movies that they watch every single Christmas. The movies that Gil claims his brother loves but refuses to admit.

The blonde thought back to the past eight months of getting through it. Thinking that all love ever did for anyone was break hearts, burn, and end.

But on a Wednesday, in that tiny café, he could see a little glimmer of love start to come back to life. Feeling it in the warmth of their joined hands, in the albino's smile, in his own chest.

A bit more hopeful than before, Mattie watched it begin again.

**A/N: Oh the fluff! Oh the fluff! How I love this song, just because I can actually see a story in it. Well I hope you enjoyed it! Review if you please. (btw this is just something to put up while my other stories are being edited. It's a filler so I can say I am doing stuff. Which I sort of am.)**

**Lots of love!**


End file.
